Central America Vault System (CAV)
Central America Vault System The Central America Vault System was an experimental vault that had been built in the old coal mines in Sangamon and Christian counties in central Illinois. The vault was an important experiment in subterranean architecture. At one point the CAV was planned to house the U.S government in case of a nuclear war, but those plans were scrapped later when the imminence of a nuclear war seemed far off. History 1990's to 2030 The CAV was a plan left over from the second world war. The old U.S government looked to build a settlement using preexisting infrastructure. The CAV was repurposed and proposed during the first Gulf War. The North American Defense Task-Force - (NADT) redesigned the system taking into consideration modern technological advances. President Clinton approved the construction of the vault system on August 2nd 1998. The construction of the vault took great priority. It was a secretive project dubbed "Project Stonewall". ''' The intent for Project Stonewall was to create a self-sustaining, ever-changing, and expanding vault. Most Vaults once built were confined after a very short time. The CAV in it's design was projected to increase the normal capacity and square footage by 1000% if not more over time. The construction of the vault began in the summer of 1999. Crews from multiple different government funded construction corporations began quietly re-purposing the abandoned coal mines of central Illinois. The 9/11/2001 terror attacks did not put a damper on the construction project. If anything, the U.S government felt more compelled to continue construction. The project was planned to be finished by 2020, but funding and construction was sped up a hundred fold after the attacks. A few conspiracy theorists began tampering with information flowing from the construction site to the NADT. These conspiracy theorists caused the United States government a lot of grief, embroiling the government in a civil lawsuit asking for the reasons of such a large construction installation in the heartland of America. Wilfred M. Jordanson V. NADT was a landmark case which had once and for all set legal precedent in protecting civil-works-projects from having to be justified to the populace. In 2020 the vault system was finally completed, and nuclear war seemed imminent. Many wealthy people began bidding their government officials for spots in the CAV. When the End War came the vault was at 8/10 capacity before the destruction of the surface world. The sitting executive at the time was D.M. Durbin, a public relations officer for the U.S Government. '''2030 to 2311 (The rest of the file is encrypted, still working on decryption.) Description The CAV system is of a complicated design nature. When looking for inspiration architects borrowed from natures burrowers, the ants, and other subterranean animals. The plans looked to use the natural curvature of the Earth to avoid destruction by natural tectonics. The CAV system originally consisted of twenty layers of interconnected and weaving layers of living infrastructure, underground farms, medical, electric, etc. The difference here from most subterranean defensive living facilities is the ability to continue adding to the system. In its design it was ensured to be self sustaining. The long haul of Humanity's survival could be based on a subterranean lifestyle for longer than the possible three hundred year expectancy. Whereas most of the vaults could hold an estimated 1,000 inhabitants the ultimate goal for the CAV was to be able to house 1,000,000 survivors. (The rest of the file is encrypted, still working on decryption.) Notable Vaulter's Alec Cassidy Bertrand - The only known survivor of the CAV. Thomas M. Bertrand - Last sitting executive officer of the CAV. = Category:Place Category:Vault